Enchanted
by kidoairaku
Summary: [Sess/Kag] CH 3-His need to see the girl had not dissipated, and, since it held firm, he would just appease it.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:     **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:            **PG-13

**Summary:       **An **extremely** OOC fic.  Sess/Kag-Oneshot

**Genre:            **Romance

**A/N:                **Hey!  Writing this to take a break from other stories.   The characters are extremely OOC, but still…^_^  Hope it's not too bad.

E n c h a n t e d 

October 2002

The kitsune danced around him, trying **very** hard to catch his attention, to tempt him to her.  Yet, the demon lord would not move, would not even spare her the smallest of glances as he continued to walk through the forest.  He still couldn't believe the fact that he had lost to his half-brother, that sad excuse of a demon.  To say he was in a bad mood was an understatement.  And here, to add to his aggravation, was a lustful kitsune.  Biting back a sigh, he continued on his way to the village in which his brother resided.

She was angry, to say the least.  Usually, she got **everything** she desired, whether it was materialistic or not.  The angry kitsune, Hanako, as she was called pressed her luck and began to walk at the demon lord's side.

            "Lord Sesshoumaru," she drawled out seductively.

He didn't answer, didn't even blink.  It was as if she was never there, as if she never existed.  It only angered her more, as well as fueled her desire for him.  Her tail began to wind around his, creating a clash of sienna brown and creamy white.  Hanako's arm wrapped around his as she leaned closer to him.

            "Do you not ever feel lonely?" she asked, almost purring.

Sesshoumaru's temper flared.  She **dared** to touch him?!  With a low growl as her only warning, Sesshoumaru threw her off of him.  Forcefully, she struck a tree and landed at its base, her already revealing outfit slipping farther.  Surprised, yes.  Angry, yes.  And she was going to do something about it.

            "I will **not** be denied," she snarled, pointing at him.

He stared at her blankly, fury flashing in his attractive golden eyes before he turned and left.  Hanako bristled.  Closing her eyes, she concentrated on him and chanted out a spell, a spell that would leave him utterly powerless against the first female he saw.  Once she was finished, it would take a full ten seconds for it to have effect.  She smirked, she must be the only female within a ten-mile radius, and after all, he wasn't aware of her anymore anyways.  She was going to get him one way or another.  Smirking wider, she laughed full and long.

Sesshoumaru was getting **very** irritated.  Growling, he turned around and lunged at her, claws extended.  Three seconds flat, and she was torn into tiny pieces.  A look of horror and defeat was plastered on her face before it, too, was allowed passage to the spirit world.  He smirked.  _Worthless bitch._  He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine.  Shrugging it off as just a reflex, he continued on his way to the village.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat against a tree trunk close to the edge of the forest.  Shippou hopped up into her arms, snuggling up against her.

            "Hey Shippou!" Kagome greeted, hugging the kitsune close.

            "Hi Kagome!" he chirped, eyes shining brightly.

The girl looked skyward, closing her eyes and letting the sunlight wash across her face.  Shippou, seeing that his 'mother' was not in the mood to play, gave her a quick hug before scurrying back to the village.  A slight breeze rustled through the trees, and then Kagome shivered.  She could faintly sense a familiar demon aura coming closer, at a very slow speed, for him at least.  Rising hurriedly, she ran towards the village, where Inuyasha was **bound** to be.

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace.  No doubt, Inuyasha would soon sense him.  Blood pounded through his veins, thirsting for battle.  His eyes began to tint a crimson shade.  This time, his brother would not win.

            "Inuyasha!" was the ear-piercing scream as she neared the village.

            "Oi, wench!  What do you want?" he demanded, rubbing his abused ears.

            "It's"

            "My brother, I knew already," he said monotonously.  Inuyasha looked at her like she was an idiot.

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared before them and clawed at Inuyasha immediately.  The hanyou suffered a gash on the shoulder, poison seeping into his veins.

            "You…you never learn, do you?" Inuyasha growled, lunging at the demon lord.

Dodging the blow, Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome, that human wench Inuyasha kept with him.  He almost froze when he saw her.  An imperceptible shudder ran through his body.  Inuyasha took the opportunity to claw at his brother.

            "You!" Inuyasha called, slashing again at the shoulder, protected by armor.  "What's wrong with you?!" His claws took off a chunk of the armor.

The hanyou was puzzled.  His brother seemed to be…out of it.  Waving a hand in front of the dazed youkai's face, he found that his brother would not respond.  Following the demon lord's gaze, Inuyasha found he was staring directly at an uneasy Kagome.

_What's wrong with me?_  Sesshoumaru was totally and completely confused by his actions.  He was frozen by the image of Inuyasha's wench, Kagome, she was called.  The innocent blue-gray eyes captivated him.  She swayed with uncertainty as his gaze bore through her.  Sesshoumaru took in all the details of her body, her long legs, her narrow waist, the long black hair that cascaded down her back.  Everything, he wanted to memorize **everything** about her.  Vaguely aware of what was going on, he took a step towards her, causing him a deep cut in his shoulder.  Falling out of his dreaming, he growled and swiped at Inuyasha.  The hanyou was greeted with another gash in his shoulder.  Sesshoumaru, knowing he couldn't focus with the girl around, he leapt off, a deep frown painted on his regal features.  _Another time, brother._

            Inuyasha watched in confusion as Sesshoumaru left.  "What was that?"

            Kagome shivered slightly.  "Did you see the way he was **looking** at me?"

            Frowning Inuyasha wondered, indeed, why his brother had been staring at Kagome in such a way.  "Yeah.  Maybe he's finally cracked under all that royal stress?"

Kagome laughed sarcastically and walked into Kaede's hut.  That had been scary…

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru watched from a distance.  The girl walked into the hut after exchanging a few words with the hanyou.  The demon lord couldn't shake the strange emotions he was experiencing.  All his thoughts were centered on that one girl.  He didn't quite feel complete not being near her.  In a way, he was quite disgusted with himself.  But he couldn't quite hold back the fact that he was drawn to her.  He wanted her.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome relayed the information about the fight to Kaede.  The old woman nodded her head in understanding when the young girl recalled the part about the demon lord's intense gaze.  Kagome paused.

            "If I didn't know better, I'd say it was lustful," she said, frowning.

            Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.  "No, child, it does not seem like the demon lord to gaze at one so."

The information didn't comfort Kagome much.  Sighing, she gathered her things to go for a bath.  After all, she hadn't taken one since yesterday afternoon, and she felt positively filthy.  She looked towards Kaede, who nodded and waved her on.  Smiling appreciatively, she left the village for the nearest hot spring.

Sesshoumaru followed her with his piercing eyes.  Inuyasha seemed to have left for a while, going where, he did not know or care.  Afraid he would, perhaps, scare her away, Sesshoumaru chose to follow Kagome through the trees.  Silently, he hopped from branch to branch, keeping close behind the black-haired figure.  Even as he followed her, he was still carrying that yearning for her.  _Impossible,_ he chided himself, _she's scared to death of me._  But despite his reason, his legs would not listen and only kept leaping through the forest.

Kagome shivered and looked behind her.  _I'm just being paranoid._  Shrugging, she kept walking and remained totally unaware of the possible threat posed by a trailing demon.

Once she reached the familiar spring, she set down her things and slowly stripped off her clothes.  Sesshoumaru, above, watched her, though it now **really** disgusted, not to mention, disgraced him.  Alas, he could not tear his eyes away from her.  Every motion she made, a flick of the wrist, the movement of her lips, the smallest gestures, seduced him unintentionally.  And she wasn't even aware of his presence.  This was not a good sign.  In all honesty, he really didn't know what was to happen when she intentionally seduced him.  He would probably…_no…no, don't think about that_.  Still, his eyes remained glued to her.  If it had not been for his well-practiced control, he probably would have pounced on her already.  As it was, he was straining to keep his balance.  Sesshoumaru leaned against the trunk of the tree and crossed his arms.  He would not lower himself to attacking a human girl because of his lustful mood.

Easing herself into the water, Kagome sighed as the liquid washed away the dull aches and pains of traveling.  Really, she didn't know how much more she could take.  Her studies were taking a great blow, but she could not excuse herself from her responsibilities here, in the Sengoku Era.  She slipped lower in the water.  _I can worry later._  _Right now, maybe I can just relax?_  Nodding to herself, she dove under the water and resurfaced.  Small droplets ran down her body and hair, glistening in the afternoon light.  Kagome sighed in contentment.  A bath does do wonders.

He almost couldn't bear it.  There she was, right below him and in easy reach, but all he could do was stand there.  Sesshoumaru longed to reach out to her, to have her accept him in some way.  But he knew, the only thing his presence would bring was chaos.  After all, was he not the renowned Lord of the Western Lands, cold, emotionless, and bloodthirsty?  No, he would not be rejected because of that.  So, he remained in the shadows, patiently waiting for a chance to strike, like a coiled snake that spotted its prey.

The heat was becoming a little too much for her, she decided.  Kagome splashed the steaming water on her face once before she glided out of the water.  On shore, she grabbed her towel and went about drying herself.  Now that she was clean, she felt much better and more refreshed.  The girl tossed her towel aside and grabbed her light blue button-down shirt, slipping it on.  Dread seemed to be eminent in the air.  _Why can't I shake this feeling?_  _There can't be anything in the surrounding area,_ she thought reasonably, slipping on the dark blue denim skirt she had brought.  Sighing again, she ignored the instinctual warnings and began to button up her collared shirt.

If he were capable of doing so, he would have been drooling.  Before he knew what he was doing, Sesshoumaru had hopped down from his high perch and was walking towards the girl.  Kagome spun around quickly and backed up, just her luck, into a tree.

            "W-what do you want, Sesshoumaru?" she asked shakily, pressing her back into the hard bark, as if expected to meld into it.

            "You," he stated simply, eyes flashing, "I want you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.  _Scream, girl!  Scream for Inuyasha!_  Her mouth moved but no sound came out.  This was just great.  Right when she needed it, her voice just **had** to fail her.  Screw Murphy's Law.

Sesshoumaru was drawing closer by the minute, the golden dusk light shimmering as it reflected off his eyes and hair, practically his whole being.  In a way, it made him look like an angel.  Yet, the way his eyes flashed belied the notion.  Kagome, unthinkingly, scolded herself for not noticing the way the golden orbs flashed malevolently when he wanted something.  They had done the same when she had had the Tetsusaiga in her grasp.  _He hadn't looked at me that way before…why now?  Kami, help!_

The scent of fear and panic was nearly overwhelming.  There was no doubt that she considered him a threat.  This fact hurt him a little, just a tiny bit, but he would not retreat now.  No, the kill was too close at hand.  The summer air was warm as was the breeze that drifted with it.  Kagome's natural scent mixed along with all these other things enticed him more.  In a swift motion, he had her wrists and was closer than he had ever been to her in his life.  A startled gasp escaped her lips as he leaned closer to her.

            "What spell have you cast upon me?" Sesshoumaru questioned softly, whispering into her ear.

            "Spell?" she answered hoarsely.  He was really having an effect on her.

            "It matters not," he waved away, inhaling her fragrant aroma.  "I have you."

Before she could say anything in protest, her tenacity failed as his lips descended on hers.  Surprisingly, Kagome found herself indulging in its sweet taste.  Maybe Sesshoumaru wasn't so bad?

~*~*~*~*~

            "She said **WHAT?!**" Inuyasha roared at the old priestess.

            "There is no need to get angry, Inuyasha," Kaede said calmly, looking him in the eye, "The girl was only making an honest observation.

            "HONEST OBSERVATION MY ASS!!!"

            "How did you say he looked, Lady Kaede?" Miroku questioned, "I couldn't quite hear over Inuyasha's yelling."

            "The child said he looked 'lustful'," Kaede offered.

            "But," Sango reasoned, looking thoughtfully at the elder, "Sesshoumaru has never looked at her that way before."

            "Maybe something happened to him?" Miroku suggested.

            "Something like WHAT?!" came Inuyasha's cry.

            "A spell, perhaps," Kaede said reflectively.

            "What kind of spell is POWERFUL enough to affect my damn brother?!"

            "A kitsune's," was Shippou's reply.

            All heads turned to him, Inuyasha's accusing eyes boring into him.  Shippou caught on before he was pulverized.  "No, it wasn't me."

            "Tell us about this spell, Shippou," Miroku commanded.

            "Well," Shippou said uncertainly, gazing warily at Inuyasha, "there is only one that I know of, but it is **really** powerful."

Inuyasha looked positively murderous.  "Keep talkin'."

            Shippou nodded.  "Only female kitsune have it.  Men who are put under it are totally drawn to the first female they see exactly ten seconds after the spell has been cast."

            Everyone looked grave.  "Maybe Sesshoumaru met up with some kitsune along the way here?" Shippou suggested carefully.

A slight breeze was felt, and Inuyasha was gone.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippou quickly followed the trail of scattered leaves and torn earth.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru was surprised and ecstatic that she had responded to his kiss.  Really, he hadn't expected it.  He deepened their contact, and his arms encircled her waist.  Kagome was totally confused.  _Am I actually **enjoying** this???  For Kami's sake, it's Inuyasha's **half-brother!**  I thought he was the guy who would kill anyone without remorse!!!  But, he's a damn good kisser…_  Unknowingly, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

This was the position that Inuyasha found them in.  He barely escaped fainting, but Sango was not so lucky.  She fell to the **soft** forest floor with a thud.  Shippou was shocked, wide-eyed and mouth gaping open.  Miroku was smiling knowingly.  His voice broke the silence, thick in a teasing, gushing tone

            "Lady Kagome," he started slyly, "is there something you haven't been telling us?"

Inuyasha whacked him upside the head, temporarily knocking him out.  Kagome quickly pulled away from Sesshoumaru, who in turn, frowned at that Inuyasha-tachi.  He had finally gotten to her, and his brother shows up.  _Dumb hanyou._  Before anything else could be said, he cupped Kagome's chin in his hand and brought a quick, but passionate, kiss onto her lips and disappeared.

The hanyou stared at Kagome.  _What just happened?  Did I see right?  SESSHOUMARU FRICKIN' KISSED HER!!!_  He was just about as confused as he would ever be in his life.  His brother, the bastard that he was, just **kissed** Kagome…**his** Kagome.  Growling, he was about to go find that damned brother of his when Kagome held him back.

            "Leave him be," she said softly, eyes pleading.

            "Kagome…you don't…really…do you?" he questioned uneasily, looking lost and devastated.

The girl didn't answer, only turned and started back to the village, buttoning up the rest of her shirt as she walked along the forest path.  Inuyasha stared dumbly after her.  Kagome sighed, and she glanced off to the side deep into the forest.  She thought she saw something silver flick through the trees.

**A/N:**    No one thinks this should be an ongoing fic, does he/she?  ^^'  I wrote this to get a chink out of my system, for lack of romantic moments in my other stories thus far.  *sigh*  Tell me what you thought of this!  If not too many people want this to be ongoing, it will remain a oneshot.  ^^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] Eventually, one comes to know when they're not wanted, and Kagome has come to that realization: Inuyasha doesn't want her.  Whatever the reason, she finds comfort with Sesshoumaru, seeks him as a outlet for stress.  Thus, under a kitsune's enchantment, Sesshoumaru finds himself trapped in a childish game of lust with Kagome.  It is only later, when a bond begins to build, that his own realization graces him: was it just a game?  Or maybe, was their a purpose underlying their shows of physical attraction…?  Either way, he begins to find himself lost in the captivating blue-gray eyes possessed by the girl named Kagome.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Full summary above; hope it attracts some people.  ^_^  So, I'm back with _Enchanted_!  I love **everyone** for the reviews given to this story.  I had never even **dreamed** that even half the number would give a care, but thanks to you all, Enchanted will be continued!  Thank you for **all** your support!  Nothing makes me happier!  ^__^

Enchanted 

_Chapter One_

February 2003

The sun dipped low into the horizon, falling under the cover of shadowing tinted clouds.  Crickets were beginning to chirp their soothing nocturnes, and strong gales began to lighten into whispering night breezes.  Fragrant aromas floated through the atmosphere, hinting of roses and rushing streams along with fresh greenery.  Kagome was kneeled on the boarded floor of Kaede's hut, an air of impatience in her midst.  The girl's brow was knit in comprehension of words which resonated smoothly through the old miko's throat.  Explanation did not take long, and Kagome's hands were soon fidgeting in thought.

          Finally, she set her gaze straight to Kaede's one eye.  "You say he's under a spell?"

The old woman tipped her head in consent before Shippo launched into an expansion of the suggestion.

          "It was a kitsune who did it!" he exclaimed with vigor, eyes wide.  "Only a kitsune can perform such a powerful spell."

The little fox crossed chubby arms over one another, nodding his head in approval.  Kagome only spared him the barest of glances, her mind elsewhere.  The fire crackled and popped with jumping sparks, smoke curling out of the hole in the ceiling.  Now, she glanced upward, through the hole into the darkening sky.  _A spell…does he know it?_

Her head turned to the hanyou against the wood of the wall, arms folded over a sheathed Tetsusaiga.  Though the golden eyes were closed, his face remained in his perpetual scowl, as if this was a being totally unhappy with the hand life had dealt him.  Kagome's eyes softened at the sight of him.  She had wished for so long to be his happiness, the solution to his life.  She had wanted to make him happy, make that eternal scowl disappear from his visage.  But it had not happened, nor would it.  _Why don't you like me, Inuyasha?_ She asked herself again and again.  _Am I not what you want?_  Shaking her head sadly, Kagome pushed herself up from the floor and made her way to the door.

          "Where are you going?" came the rough question, with the voice of Inuyasha.

          "Yes.  It is quite unwise to go wandering anywhere alone at this hour, Kagome-sama," was Miroku's bit.

          "Do you want me to go with you, Kagome-chan?" Sango suggested.

Kagome stopped in the doorway, half turning back to the group scattered about the cramped one-room house.  "I'll be back.  Don't worry about me."

Her voice was harsher than she intended, but she left it at that and disappeared behind the flap of the door.  Once outside, Kagome inhaled the brisk evening air, her legs carrying her of their own accord toward the forest.

The path lay clearly before her, but she stepped away from it.  Quietly, she wove her way through the thick collection of trees and underbrush, making toward an unknown destination.  A few moments later, she reappeared in a clearing bathed in the orange light of fading sun.  Prickling thrills ran down her spine, but she ignored them, focusing only on bringing back the memory of two secretive lovers.  Closing her eyes, Kagome brought back the painful image of Kikyo and Inuyasha's rendezvous.  She remembered the way the hanyou's arms had wound tightly around the priestess's body, refusing to release her even when the miko attempted to push him away.  Never would she forget the intimate embrace the two had shared in her seeming absence.

Upon opening tear-brimming eyes, she found herself leaning into a gentle caress to her cheek.  An upward glance told her it was the one she had been seeking.

          "Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

          He did not answer for a while, only cradled her cheek in an outstretched hand.  Then, plainly astonished, "Why do you not run from me?"  It was more thinking out loud than a question, but Kagome left it unanswered either way.

His slender hand moved from her cheek to her chin, gently bringing her closer to him.  Surprisingly, she did not resist and only leaned into him.  The kiss started as slow and innocent, then it increased in contact and audacity.  Even as the demon lord slid his tongue into her mouth, Kagome remained unmoving, as if she was giving herself up to him.  How could she?

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, they say.  Sesshoumaru did not question her submissiveness so allowed his arms to fold around her lithe body.  Still, she made no move to stop him, and her lack of response was beginning to rile his senses.  He deepened their contact further, pushing her body passionately into his.

When her small hand came to fall on his neck, Sesshoumaru stopped, came to a dead halt.  The feeling of pleasure which was supposed to arise from their intimate contact did not come, and the youkai slowly released her mouth but remained in close proximity to Kagome.  Their breath mingled as her shallow pants evened out.

Kagome fell against him, relying on his body to support hers.  Her head rested against his strong chest.  The steady beat of his heart and breathing played in her ear.  Unrelenting arms held her against him, not willing to let go.

          "You're under a spell," she stated plainly.

          "I refuse to believe that," he responded, burying his nose in her aromatic scent.  Really, he knew he was under the power of a spell, by **her** spell.

          "You are."

          "Under your spell," he murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

Decisively, she pushed herself away from him and backed away.  The expressive orbs seemed to be in turmoil.  Clearly, her expression, her body language, told him to stay away.  Turning on her heel, Kagome disappeared back into the cover of the forest.  Sesshoumaru stared after her shadow, golden eyes flashing with regret and longing.  As he stared back up at the now velvety black sky, sprinkled with stars, he frowned.  _What's happening to me?_

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome ran through the foliage, snapping twigs underfoot and breaking through branches blocking her path.  Her world was falling apart, piece by piece.  Hell, she was even making out with _Sesshoumaru_ now.  _Inuyasha…it's all your fault._

Skidding to a halt, she gasped for the air her lungs had been deprived of in her bolt from the clearing.  The clothes she adorned were torn in some places from breaking through branches.  As if on cue, the people inside the hut spilled out, staring wide-eyed at her appearance.  Inuyasha was first to speak up.

          "Kagome!  What happened?" he demanded.

          "Kagome-sama…"

          "Kagome-chan…"

          "Kagome!"  Shippo launched into her arms and cuddled into her chest.

          Kagome took the moment to grant the kitsune a squeeze of her arms before answering their evident questions.  "I'm fine."

          "What happened to your clothes?!"

          She glanced down at her clothing.  "I fell."  With that, she deliberately brushed past the startled hanyou back into the hut.  Inuyasha only had to take half a sniff to recognize the scent tainting her fragrance.  _Sesshoumaru!_

**A/N:                **How was it?  Tell me what you think!  ^_^  Oh yea, mailing list at http://darkstar540.notifylist.com/ Click on 'enchanted' and enter your e-mail if you want to be notified with e-mail updates.  Thanks.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] Eventually, one comes to know when they're not wanted, and Kagome has come to that realization: Inuyasha doesn't want her.  Whatever the reason, she finds comfort with Sesshoumaru, seeks him as an outlet for stress.  Thus, under a kitsune's enchantment, Sesshoumaru finds himself trapped in a childish game of lust with Kagome.  It is only later, when a bond begins to build, that his own realization graces him: was it just a game?  Or maybe, was there a purpose underlying their shows of physical attraction…?  Either way, he begins to find himself lost in the captivating blue-gray eyes possessed by the girl named Kagome.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Thanks, always, to my proofers; I love you guys!  ^_^  Special recognition to them: shikome kido mi, Hajnal, Forsaken Tenchi, shinkan neko, Kai, and Annie!  ^_^

Enchanted Chapter Two 

March 2003

The diminishing light cast a shadowed illumination across Inuyasha's face, making his features gain extra depth and giving him a sinister countenance.  His strong jaw ran slack as the information processed in his less-than-nimble mind.  When the cogs finally turned, the light bulb flickering on in the process, his jaw clenched along with his fists, knuckles bleeding a ghastly shade of white.  The golden eyes flashed with anger and regret.

          "What did the bastard do to you?!"

Kagome half-turned.  Her eyes were dangerously narrow, as if she were in a trance, waiting to be roused from a mute and pleasure-less dreamland; they looked so empty that had Inuyasha not picked up her soft breathing, he would have sworn she was dead.  The bottomless orbs focused on him, causing him to shrink back slightly in his stiff pose.

          "Who?"

          She acted as if he was stupid!  Through gritted teeth he spat, "Who else?  You think I'm that dumb?  Sesshoumaru!"

Recognition flickered and vanished; anguish followed regret.  She didn't answer verbally and only turned her back on him, cutting to the hut.  The action only served to rile him, and he felt the urge to roar in fury.

          "DAMN IT, KAGOME!  I'll **KILL** that damned half-brother of mine!" he threatened, cracking his claws.

She stopped, gazing up into the treetops where the rising moon hid.  A stray breeze played through her hair, lifting the silky tendrils to flow languidly.  Kagome looked as if she was going to cry.  There seemed to be so much heartache locked away in that cheerless stare.  Anyone watching would've given his or her whole life to see this girl smile, so dead was her façade.  But she had, seemingly, given up.

          "Inuyasha," she called.

Inuyasha could take it no more.  With a signaling growl, he turned on his heel and rocketed in the direction of the clearing.

          "Osuwari."

He crashed to the ground, skidding against the firmly packed soil.

          "He hasn't hurt me in any way, shape, or form…today," she added offhandedly.  Kagome turned.  "Leave him be."

          "How can you say that?!" he argued through a mouthful of grass.  "How many times has **HE** tried to kill you **and** me?"

          She halted once more.  "For the number of times, Inuyasha," she told him, "that you broke me, I don't think you have the right to accuse Sesshoumaru of any high crime.  Let him alone, or answer to me."

Inuyasha stared in wide-eyed shock at her retreating back.  How could she say such a thing?  What had he done to cause her so much pain as to side with Sesshoumaru?  He dejectedly lifted himself from the ground, hastily brushing at his long sleeves, before setting off quietly to the Goshinboku, where he would hopefully find peace.

~*~*~*~*~

He watched, blending in shadow with the silhouettes of towering boughs.  Every word uttered was heard clear to him, and it had a very chilling effect when Kagome made direct eye contact, even through the obscuring weave of foliage.  Her intent look revealed nothing; no pain, no sorrow, no regret; it was as if something had stripped her ruthlessly of all feeling, but the way the wind whirred around her suggested a magical being.  It twisted her ebon locks and rippled her torn clothing as she uttered the words, directed toward Inuyasha but deliberately sent to Sesshoumaru.

          "Osuwari."  After the hanyou had struck the ground, she continued blatantly with a scathing tone, dead of all compassion, "He hasn't hurt me in any way, shape, or form…today."  A pause.  "Leave him be."

          "How can you say that?!" his half-brother demanded, "How many times has **HE** tried to kill you **and** me?"

How true, Sesshoumaru reflected.  There was no lie in the fact that he himself had attempted more than once to do away with both the hanyou and the girl.  How would the girl react to this argument?  There was no denying it, but she seemed not to care.  She had already turned her head from him, now facing Inuyasha, so there was no way to read her emotions, however few there seemed to be.

          "For the number of times, Inuyasha, that you broke me, I don't think you have the right to accuse Sesshoumaru of any high crime."  Blunt surprise flickered in his furtive gold orbs.  Even more rose with her next statement, a bold threat.  "Let him alone, or answer to me."

Cold fury rolled in waves from her petite form, deceiving in its seeming fragility.  Kagome had changed, more than he dared find out.  What had caused this abrupt shift in emotional and psychological appearance?  Somehow, her jubilance had gone with the wind, leaving in its wake an empty shell.  With clenched fist and jaw, he reluctantly left his obsession to the fates; there would be nothing more he could attempt or achieve with her in such a state of mind.

Yet, he would come to know in just a few days…that the Fates had not intended for him to leave, and therefore, would not stand for a prolonged departure.  Sesshoumaru would realize that leaving Kagome could prove much more damaging to him than attempting to soothe the raging storms of her soul…

**A/N:                **It's a strange concept, isn't it?  An author's note at the beginning AND end of a story chapter.  ^^;;  Well, thanks for reading!  ^_^  You can still join the mailing list if you wish; I'll leave a link in my profile page.  AIHSF, on another note, should be up in the next week or two.  ^_^  Also, I'm starting a new system for organizing myself.  I'm going to have deadlines; personally, I think I should decide them myself, but I might push it too far back or make it too early.  So, I'm gonna ask for your help.  ^_^  In your review, if you would leave behind a date by which the next chapter has to be written (written, mind you, not posted) by, then I would really appreciate it.  =)  Keep in mind that, I **do** have a slight idea of what's to happen in the next chapter, but nothing more (i.e. nothing written).  Thanks again!  I love you guys/girls!  ^_^

**[Single Spark Fanfic Awards]**  I **think** this story may have been nominated in the Single Spark Fanfiction Awards; I'm not sure, though.  If not, then I've got others that were nominated…I **know** AIHSF was in, but I'm not sure about others.  ^^;;  Anyways, please vote for me (if you think I'm good enough, and I don't mean that in any…boastful way) at A Single Spark—please see my profile for the site address.

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag] Eventually, one comes to know when they're not wanted, and Kagome has come to that realization: Inuyasha doesn't want her.  Whatever the reason, she finds comfort with Sesshoumaru, seeks him as an outlet for stress.  Thus, under a kitsune's enchantment, Sesshoumaru finds himself trapped in a childish game of lust with Kagome.  It is only later, when a bond begins to build, that his own realization graces him: was it just a game?  Or maybe, was there a purpose underlying their shows of physical attraction…?  Either way, he begins to find himself lost in the captivating blue-gray eyes possessed by the girl named Kagome.

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hey all!  I decided to jump back on this one since it's the most popular of my fics, and I wanted to get the plot moving along here.  Contrary to what may be believed, there **is** a plot, lol.  Right now, I'm undergoing some kind of major revising period.  I never actually realized how drab my stories were up to this point, you know.  I'm thinking about dropping my little sentence variety bit and just –writing-.  Anyways, enough of me, here's the chapter…

Enchanted 

_Chapter Three_

May 2003

He held the brush centimeters from the pearly white paper, willing it to stroke of its own will, to continue this superfluous practice of meaningless words.  It would not move.  Only one elegant character was written on the sheet.  Even then, it was not one of his best works.  Excess ink dripped from the coarse wolf hair, marring the blank expanse of rice paper.  He sat upright, staring blankly at the splotch.  It was a flaw, an imperfection…inhibiting the work from being balanced, flawless, and otherwise perfect.  He carelessly stroked the paper, sending a streak of black across the unsightly blotch.  The bamboo brush twirled in his hand once.  Twice.  On the third whirl, he set it down and began idly sketching whatever came to mind.  By the time he was finished, the simple outline of a girl's face stared up at him.  Beside it, he had unknowingly drawn her name.  Kagome.

It had been two days since he last saw her striding away resolutely, grimly.  He had thought to himself that it would be safer not to approach her in her state of mind.  And, even if he did go near her, what was his purpose?  The brush slipped from his fingers to clatter on the low table.  Somewhat startled, he stared down at it and then over the crude drawing he had created; his artistic skills were not that of a master by any means, but the drawing represented her well enough.  Her features, although not ornately detailed, were sculpted quite accurately.  It made him wonder how much of her he had actually observed.  A polite rap at the door raised his head.  Jaken hobbled in with a low bow, leaning heavily on his staff.

          "Sesshoumaru-sama," he started, "the Eastern Lord demands your audience."  The servant glanced up expectantly, awaiting his answer.

He gave a nonchalant glance once more to the drawing, releasing an imperceptible sigh.  The nonsensical drone of political matters had never interested him much, but he had naught to do, naught to accomplish at the moment.  Swiftly, Sesshoumaru rose from his place at the table, gliding out the door in the way characteristic to aristocracy.  Jaken struggled to keep pace as the taiyoukai made his way to the entrance.  There, his caller waited impatiently, casting observant glares to the furnishings of the Western Lord's home.

          "Nomura-san, I believe you requested my audience."

The man turned alertly.  It was obvious he was not one to mince words; his expression was plainly candid with no hints of generosity.  He was fit to be one of the Four Lords.

          "Yes, I did."  He strode to Sesshoumaru.  "I have noticed a recent jump in the human population.  Furthermore, humanoid youkai are difficult to find these days.  Should not something be done?"

          "I have no qualms concerning the matter.  The Western Lands are stable in population ratios."  His answer was curt.  No lasting friendship stood between them; if anything, they were bordering on war.

          "Very well, then."  He scowled and turned aside.  "There is also the land dispute."

          Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed fractionally.  And **this** was the touchy subject.  "May I remind you, Nomura-san, you stand on Western land.  Any dispute that may arise is cause for bloodshed, as you are not on neutral grounds.  Continue if you so wish, or leave."  A fair warning.  If the Eastern Lord wanted to risk his tail, it was his problem.

          A frown twisted his lips, and his head tilted tersely.  "Very well, then, Sesshoumaru-san.  Another time."  He disappeared, as he was prone to doing, leaving Sesshoumaru alone in a threshold of silence.

He turned his gaze to a half-open door leading to the outside world.  A shaft of light gushed through, staining the wooden floor with its golden hue, the swaying of trees speckling the light with shadows.  Sauntering to the door, the taiyoukai stepped out, basking in the late warmth of the sun.  His head tilted upward, observing the sky flecked with clouds.  Time passed indefinitely before he returned to his study, to the drawing of the girl.  As he stared at the picture, silence pervaded the room, drawing on his nerves.  Solitude usually did not bother him.  In fact he reveled in it.  Today it had an unnerving effect, pushing him to the edges of his sanity.  Sesshoumaru turned when he heard his name.

Nothing met his searching gaze.  He heard it again.  This time, it held a strangely familiar breathy quality that set him on edge.  His claws instinctually lengthened and flexed.  _Sesshoumaru_, it whispered over and over.  Closing his eyes he breathed deeply, attempting to calm his senses, only to become more confused.  **Her** pleasing fragrance assaulted his nose.  Cherry blossoms, spring breezes, rivers, rain, summer, and roses all rushed to him along with a general comfort that came with her.  She smelled…clean, familiar, fresh…everything.  It drove him mad.  Where **was** she?  His hearing pricked.  Her light footsteps echoed in his mind.  The demon lord felt her slender hand rest against his neck, and he looked down, expecting to find her before him.

There was no one there.

The wind rustled outside, and it all disappeared.  What in seven hells was **that**?  Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply and carelessly shrugged it off as a result of stress.  Some sleep and several well-placed injuries on Jaken would wear it off.  It was no big deal.

~*~*~*~

At one point, he had thought imaginary entities were just that: imaginary.  One could not touch them, feel them, smell them, hear them, nor, much less, see them.  He was, to be perfectly blunt, wrong.  Five days now since he last saw Kagome, curse the girl.  In sleep the demon lord conversed openly with her.  When waking she lay beside him.  During the day she followed his every step, and in the night she haunted his shadow.  Sesshoumaru concluded that he was crazy—if not that, then very verging on it.  And to add to that, he had a burning desire to see her, to be able to touch her.  Every time he cared to turn around, she would disappear like a puff of smoke.  But still, he could smell and feel her presence.  Perhaps, she had actually died, and her ghost haunted him.  Somehow, the notion did not bring the most pleasant thoughts to mind…

Damn it to hell.

Uncharacteristically slashing the door down, he shot into the air, determined to bring an end to this.  His need to see the girl had not dissipated, and, since it held firm, he would just appease it.  There was nothing to this; up and away he went.

`        `        `

Kagome sighed, turning tired eyes to the painted horizon.  She had no idea what was wrong with her these days.  Her eyes drank in the warm colors, expressing a silent wonder at the simple beauty of something so simple as a sunset.  Kagome had settled on her sleeping bag near the fire, hugging her knees to her chest.  They were on another shard hunt; news of a powerful demon lured them to the east, away from the Western Lands.  From what she had gathered, they were going quite close to the coast, where, perhaps, they would find white sandy beaches and clear cerulean waters.  It was something she would have normally looked forward to, but her mood had dropped in the past few days.  Whether it had anything to do with Kikyo and Inuyasha she was no longer sure.

The hanyou expressly stated in more ways than one that he would protect her, indirectly claiming her as his property.  Yet Kagome found no relief from this proclamation; it only served to cage her, bind her to him.  Of course, it wasn't entirely unwelcome; after all, she **did** hold quite a place for him in her heart.  Then again, her opinion of him seemed to lower just a notch every time she saw him with Kikyo.

Kagome sighed again, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

She understood, really she did.  Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, and to some measure, loved her as well—just not as much as he did Kikyo.  It irritated her to no end, but she was by no means a selfish person, so she resolved to convince herself that no, she did not hold any serious feelings for the hanyou.  In short, denial was her destination.

But then, if she didn't love him, then why did it bother her that he was gone again?  She snorted.  Sniffing once and giving no indication of where he intended to go, Inuyasha had left but fifteen minutes ago.  She could only guess from the serpent-like spirits that passed occasionally overhead that he was after Kikyo.  Not only that, but there was a stiff silence about the group that belied everyone's suspicions that, indeed, that was the case.

Raising her head, Kagome glanced again at the sky before turning to the still forest.  _I wonder where they're at…_  What they would be doing she had no idea; she had heard that Inuyasha had already vowed to protect the woman multiple times.  What else could they do after that?  Inuyasha was not the type of person to jump in sexually and also was given to remain silent about his feelings.  Although, Kagome reasoned, there was that one time when she was tied to the tree while witnessing their…second meeting.  She nearly gagged.  Seeing something like that again was not on her list of things to do.  Although it was sweet and all, she felt like she was invading Inuyasha's personal space.

And everyone was entitled their personal space, weren't they?

          "I'll be back," she tossed to Sango.  "Just going for a walk."

          The taijiya nodded.  "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

          Kagome indicated that she was and rose.  "Here."

The tiny vial tinkled when Miroku caught it.  He eyed the shards once, nodded in understanding, and placed it safely within a sleeve.  Kagome silently cut a path into the wood, the muffled snapping of twigs sounding underfoot.

          "What do you think, houshi-sama?"  The demon exterminator was seated across from him, so that the fire separated the two.

          "Kagome-sama seems to be preoccupied," he pointed out, glancing thoughtfully at her abandoned sleeping bag.  Shippo lay curled up to one side of it, clutching a fistful of the blanket in his small hand.

          Sango inclined her head grimly.  "Inuyasha and she don't seem to be so close anymore."

          "I would imagine, especially after that encounter with Sesshoumaru."  He paused, looking to the sky.  "Have you noticed Kikyo's increasing visits?"

          She rested her chin on a propped hand, thinking.  "No, but now that you call it to my attention…she does seem to be coming on a regular basis.  What do you think she wants?"

          Miroku sighed sullenly.  "I don't know."

`        `        `

Kagome kicked along the trail, watching her feet as they trudged through the dirt.  It seemed like she was being forcefully propelled in one direction, not that she cared.  Wherever she went was fine with her…just as long as she didn't bump into Kikyo or Inuyasha, or both of them, doing whatever they were doing.  Kagome sighed.  She was moping and she knew it.  What was there to mope about, though?

The branches in the forest canopy thickened, and it become harder to see where she was going.  Muttering under her breath, Kagome broke into a relaxed jog, hoping she wouldn't run into anything too sharp and harmful.  _It's just my luck, you know?  I'll probably run into this thorny bush and cut myself up, whaddya know, and all the cuts will get infected with this unknown virus that doesn't exist in the twentieth century; I'll be sick for real, and then I'll be stuck in a bed forever.  Go figure.  Or maybe…_  Kagome slowed, spying a break in the wood several paces ahead.  _I'll run into a big, BIG demon that'll want to eat me._  She sketched said demon in her mind, and her mood lightened.  Maybe things wouldn't be so bad…what she pictured was quite comical.  Large and bulky, the creature had one eye, red as blood, and horrendous orange fur covering its entire body.

But…apparently the demon had encountered some sort of vicious battle.  All of its appendages were quite severed; in fact, it didn't seem to have appendages at all.  In a way, it reminded Kagome of a live hairy orange potato, hopping around quite helplessly and falling flat on its one eye.  It didn't seem to have a mouth, either…

          "Oof!"

Oh no!  The potato was attacking her!  She had bumped into its downy orange body, and she was falling onto it!  It was gonna eat her!  She could see it now, portrayed vividly in her mind's eye.  The sharp canines sinking into her…or maybe…she would be swallowed whole…down its dark throat and into its stomach, where the digestive juices would devour her alive…

Firm hands clasped her shoulders, and she squeezed her eyes shut.  _I love you, Mama, Souta, Grandpa…Buyo, Ayumi, Yuka, Houjo…Sango, Miroku…that cute guy at the café…Eriko—you were the best little kid I ever babysat for…Tanuki-sensei—darn you and your quizzes, but I actually learned something from that class: procrastination isn't all that bad…Shippo, how could I have forgotten Shippo…_

_Wait…_

An eye cracked open and glanced at the pale skin of the hand that grasped her.  Her monster was furry…carrot-like and furry…with no hands!  Yes!  She was saved!  Her knight in shining armor had come to her rescue!  Her gaze trailed up the thin wrist to the silky kimono sleeve, to the shoulder, up a neck, and to…

Him.

The half-cheerful mood she had procured was lost to her, and her shoulders slumped.  Talk about being delirious.

          "What do you want," she demanded softly, shrugging his hands off.  _Some knight in shining armor._

He did not answer, stepping back to allow her some space.  Kagome observed him warily and, seeing no emotion evident in his countenance, crossed her arms and sighed.

          "Look, last time you came, you had no objective," she stated bluntly, meeting the golden eyes, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm out on a walk right now.  I don't need you ruining it for me."

She had suddenly reverted to being moody and she couldn't imagine why.  After all, he had saved her from her fuzzy orange monster.  Maybe it would've been better if an innocent tree rescued her, but it probably would've been a little more painful, not to mention embarrassing.  _Whoosh!  BAM!  Straight into the abrasive bark!  _Kagome grimaced.  She probably would've ended up giving a prolonged apology to the plant.  Not only would it not understand her, but the squirrel up in the branches, poor fellow, would be confused by her foreign tongue.  Who knows, though?  Maybe she would've come across a new mutated species, you know?  She would bring one back to the future and become famous for discovering a squirrel who could speak the human tongue!  Kagome shook her head, attempting to dispel the ridiculous lines of thought.

Yes, she was delirious.  Maybe she should get back to camp…a good night's sleep could do wonders.

~*~*~*~

A perfect brow rose in silent query.  The object of his obsession seemed to be gazing somewhere over his shoulder, but by instinct, he knew there was nothing and no one there but trees.  Her eyes seemed to glaze over somewhat as her jaw slackened.  Perhaps she was somewhat ill?  He had the impression she was not thinking quite straight.  In fact, her line of thinking might have been anything but a line.  It was possible that she was thinking rather more in a circle with not a point touching on the boundaries of sane thought.

Although…he might have been crazy himself.  Her rosy mouth was slightly parted and seemed to beckon him.  Come to think of it, he'd been aiming to actually touch the girl for a while, especially after the ghost incident.  She had to be alive, he reasoned.  Kagome was standing right in front of him!  Then again, she had been standing right in front of him quite a few times.  Perhaps, if he touched her, she would disappear again…it was a risk he was willing to take.

The distance between them quickly diminished as his mouth found hers.

~*~*~*~

She had been about to apologize profusely to the tree for running into it, but for some reason, it moved and she found herself kissing it.  **Kissing** a tree.  For a moment, she thought it was Sesshoumaru; in fact, she could've sworn it was Sesshoumaru, but she dismissed it as a trick of the eye, and she had enough of those for the day.  She brought a hand up and attempted to push away, but the tree, of course wouldn't budge.  And, come to think of it, it felt extremely soft.  Who'd have thought bark could be that smooth?  It was like she was touching silk…  Sometime in the course of her tree-hugging, her eyes had fluttered shut, and some sort of writhing vine had wrapped around her waist, pressing her rather intimately against the body of the tree.  The demon lord's image flashed before her closed lids, and she took the chance to bring her hand across it harshly.  Instantly, she was released from her delirium (as well as the tree's embrace), and her vision cleared painfully.

She felt hot and her head ached.  Her hand rose to her forehead instinctually as her temple throbbed.  Gasping, she felt her legs weaken.  She toppled to the ground in a dead faint.

~*~*~*~

If he had ever seen anti-climactic, that was it.  Through the osculation, Sesshoumaru had felt the rising of her body temperature.  He had dismissed it as the result of their contact, and continued as if nothing had occurred.  It wasn't until her lids had closed lethargically that he realized the true extent of her feverish behavior.  The slap had caught him off guard, and she fell from his hold.  There she was now, lying prostrate on the ground, flushed and also somewhat pallid at the same time.  Her respiration was hitched and forced; something had to be done.

Seeing no other option, he lifted her into his arms and took once again to the air.  His half-brother would just have to suffer from suspense until he chose to bring the girl back…**if** he chose to bring her back.  Sesshoumaru sped up.  He could feel her fever even through her clothing.

**A/N:                **I recommended the story before, but I'm doing it again.  ^_^  Huzzah!  Anyways, "Shadows Against a Shoji Screen" by cappie.  ^_^  I forgot if I was allowed to say it, but anyways, there's an interesting twist between Sesshoumaru and Kagome in there.    There'll be two more parts, the titles of which, I think, cappie is still unsure.  ^_^  Read it, please?  Um, and in other news, I realize this chapter was a bit…wonky…for lack of better word.  It **does** lead somewhere though, and incorporates an idea I was fiddling around with.  It'll circle around soon, I hope.  Probably add some complications to the Sess/Kag relationship.  Yay!

_-kidoairaku_


End file.
